


How Dare She?

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I don't even know what this was supposed to be, Light Angst, Sort of an Overview of Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: He is ancient, true Elvhen, Fen'Harel, and he has a mission. He cannot love this short-lived woman, yet he does.





	How Dare She?

How dare she?

A shadow, a remnant, a shade daring to call herself Elvhen. The mark of his magic, his plans, all his hopes in her hand, and she doesn’t even understand it.

How dare she?

He plays his part, meek and humble, but she stares as though she can see through him to the rage that boils just beneath the surface. She asks questions that indicate some level of intelligence.

How dare she?

Features that remind him of home, just slightly altered. Violet eyes to bore into his soul. Creamy hair to tangle in his fingers- but no, she is not that. A name twisted, indecipherable, an accusation or a threat or perhaps something gentler, the word not one he knows. Why is she fascinating?

How dare she?

Intelligent and curious, she wants to learn. Asking, learning, absorbing all he has to teach. No hesitation, no hatred, his perspective influencing her but not deciding her course. She is independent but she wants to know all there is to know. He receives from her no derision for his opinions.

How dare she?

Sweet and supple, she kisses him first. Alluring, tempting, daring him to retaliate. And he does, helpless not to. Grabs her by the hips and spins her round. Presses her against him, too selfish, leans her back, lets her cling to him, his leg between hers to bring her pleasure. She begs with her lips and with her eyes when they part, awestruck and aroused. They both are.

How dare she?

The death of Wisdom, in more ways than one, and she offers only comfort. She is real, far more real than he had dared to believe before. He leaves and sees her tears, he wonders if he should go back at all when she can tear him apart so easily. Yet he is helpless not to, if only to bask in the comfort of her presence a little longer. Why does she have to be real?

How dare she?

A command, the first she issues in truth. Harsh and demanding, yet whispered on a breath, tremor in her voice. He wants to obey. He must, but he cannot, yet for this one moment he may. Turns and kisses her, arms wrap around her and keep her close. Want to stay and lose himself in her. What do his plans really matter in the face of her adoration? He loves her.

How dare she?

He almost tells her right there in the glade. She is real, so real, so beautiful and free. The Vallaslin could never detract from her beauty nor chain her like it did her ancestors, yet she chooses to erase it, chooses freedom over tradition. She tries to choose him. But no, he cannot, not even for her. He loves her, wants this with a strength that frightens him, but these impulsive tendencies are what always destroy him in the end. He must turn away, sees her tears, cannot abide them. He flees.

How dare she?

She continues on, sorrowful and angry, but she does not attack. Why does she not attack? Still they fight side by side, still she values him and his knowledge. Tense, painful, agony between them, but she does not turn away even though he did. The guilt claws at his guts.

How dare she?

It is broken, his only hope, and he must find another way. She does not know what he is, what he’s done, what he plans, yet still she offers sympathy. She wants to fix it, does not understand what was lost in the breaking. She still wants to help even after all this and his next step is that much harder. A farewell, a vow masked in an apology. He knows she deserves the truth but he cannot give it.

How dare she?

Stills he fights even without him, yet spies nip at his heels as she searches for him. She does not know, but still she searches for answers. He wants to allow himself to be caught.

How dare she?

The time to be caught is at hand, the truth revealed at last. Yet she knew, figured it out before he said a word. And she is not afraid of her people’s nightmare, declares her love all over again. He almost breaks, he almost takes her with him. He wants the help she readily offers, but how can he condemn her to his fate?

How dare she?

A final vow, a final promise, her love for him reaffirmed. She’ll never know, but his love for her will never fade. But let her move on. Why couldn’t she hate him? Hatred would allow her to let go, yet she vows to love him evermore. One final kiss, soft and aching and covered in tears. Are they his or hers? He must leave, save her from his magic and leave. Agony in every step, her eyes boring into him, pain keeping her immobile. Would she follow if she could stand? He knows that she would.

How dare she?

He needs her, wants her, pines for her, but he must stay away. He must move on with his plans, but every fiber of his being, his very soul calls out to her. His vhenan, his heart beating outside his chest, and he will never be whole without her. Yet he must endure.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything not a writing prompt on tumblr becomes a writing prompt...


End file.
